vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider (Mandricardo)
Summary Rider' is a Rider-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, appearing as an ally-Servant in the Atlantis Lostbelt. Rider's real name is Mandricardo, a warrior who went on an adventure to find Hector's shield and sword after the whisperings of fairies. He was proud of what he's done, but his happiness was shattered when other people resented him for it, comparing what he's done to dog scavenging and stealing warrior's remains. This, alongside his general unpopularity, made him very depressed and antisocial. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Sermant de Durandal | At least 6-C, higher with Sermant de Durandal Name: Rider, Mandricardo Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Servant Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Supernatural Luck and Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Statistics Amplification (Capable of increasing endurance, speed, and strength with Armour of the Nine Worthies and Brigliadoro's Neigh), Minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Armour of the Nine Worthies (Capable of using a copied version of Charisma, can make other people detect him instead of his allies with Brigliadoro's Neigh), Animal Manipulation and Vehicular Mastery (Capable of stealing and riding even magical beasts with Brigliadoro's Neigh), Limited Transmutation (Sermant de Durandal turns whatever he touches to wooden sword with same power as Durandal similar to Lancelot's Knight of Owner), Summoning (Can summon his horse Brigliadoro) and Energy Projection |-|Atlantis=All previous abilities plus Nanotechnology (Most Servants in Atlantis managed to get nanomachines from the remains of the Gods, giving them the ability to heal themselves and increase their capabilities in combat), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Nanomachines gives resistance to diseases) Attack Potency: Island level (Has C-rank strength and fought against Phantasmal Beasts), higher with Sermant de Durandal (It's clash with Antares Snipe powered it down to the point that damaged Chiyome managed to tank it despite being able to kill Servants normally) | At least Island level (Stronger than before due to having nanomachines, capable of holding back Cerberus to an extent, making him not far below Hercules) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A-rank Agility, making him faster than most Servants), Massively FTL+ with Sermant de Durandal (Intercepted Antares Snipe) | Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Cerberus who can keep up with Hercules), Massively FTL+ with Sermant de Durandal Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Island Class Durability: Island level. At least Star level, likely Multiverse level+ with Durandal (Unscathed by True Form Artemis' beam) | At least Island level. At least Star level, likely Multiverse level+ with Durandal Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: His wooden sword and metal shield, can get Durandal and Hector's shield if he wants, but he is hesitant to use it unless Hector allowed him to or drove to corner. Intelligence: Mandricardo is an extremely skilled combatant, fighting against many warriors under Charlemagne's rule, including Rogero, one of the most skilled knights of Charlemagne. His skill is so good that he managed to keep up with Chiron, the best instructor in Greek mythology, training the likes of Jason, Hercules, and Achilles. Weaknesses: He can't fight in Spirit Form. Won't use real Durandal unless he needs to or Hector permits him. Key: Base | Atlantis Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Sermant de Durandal: Oath of the Sword: Noble Phantasm manifested from the promise that he will not wield a sword before the acquisition of Durandal. Hence any weapon in his hand, no matter what it is, will have the same cutting power as Durandal. It is similar to Lancelot's Knight of Owner, but this is superior because anything will be as strong as Durandal and handles the same way. But, this only copies the power of Durandal so the weapon will still be fragile (about E-rank). Rave de Durandal: Ephemeral Sword of Extermination: Noble Phantasm only used when he needs to, the famous and powerful Durandal itself. The attack is the same as the fake Durandal's but the durability is far superior, unscathed by assaults of Gods, such as Lostbelt Artemis. Class Skills Riding: The class skill of Riders and Sabers, it is the ability to ride mounts. Mandricardo's B-rank allows him to handle most vehicles with above-average skill. However, he cannot ride the likes of Phantasm Races such as Monstrous Beasts, though this can be nullified by using Brigliadoro's Neigh. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Mandricardo's Magic Resistance is rank of C, cancels spells with a chant below two verses. It cannot, however, defend against High-Thaumaturgy or Greater Rituals. Personal Skills Brigliadoro's Neigh: Skill coming from the story that he stole Brigliadoro and rode it. It increases his movement, strength, and voice, alongside giving himself the ability to stand out more against his enemies. Also, if C-rank or lower, he can steal Phantasmal Beasts and ride it. Armour of the Nine Worthies: Skill coming from the story that he had Hector's shield. The addition of Hector's myth turns his body to something tough and gives him the ability to use a copied version of Charisma. Errant Blow: This skill's current effect is unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Warriors Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Neutral Characters Category:Adults Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Possession Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Animal Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 6